A Titanic Story: Saving Elizabeth
by rule-breaker07
Summary: When Elizabeth James goes onto the Titanic with her cousin Rose and their fiances Andrew Stiving and Calvert Hockley, she meets Jacks younger brother Matt. Will he be able to save Elizabeth in all the ways Jack saved Rose? My first story, please review!
1. Prolouge

**A note from the author:** Hello! No, sadly I do not own any one from this story except for Elizabeth James, Andrew Stiving, and Matt Dawson. Now about Elizabeth, since I do not explain what she looks like in the story I'll do it here. She has long brown hair, hazel-brown eyes, is short, about 5'2", and is slim, about 119 lb. Now enjoy! Also **rate and message**.

**Prolouge**

Elizabeth James woke suddenly from her dreams. She had been having one of the dreams where all she sees is a bright light floating against the pitch darkness. Whenever she had this dream it ment something bad was going to happen.

"Miss Beth! Are you alright?"

That was Elizabeth's maid, Letti Waters. Everyone called Elizabeth Beth because she found her name 'despicable.' Beth forced a smile and assured Letti that she was quite alright.

"I'm fine Letti! Really, no need to worry. I suppose it is just the before hand jitters of going on the grandest ship in the world, the _R.M.S. Titanic_ with my Aunt Ruth, my cousin Rose, Rose's fiance Cal, and my fiance Andrew." She grimaced when she said 'my fiance Andrew.'

Andrew Stiving was a fine man of twenty-four. He had brown hair, icy blue eyes, and was about 6'1". Rose Dewitt Bukater was, as was said before, Beth's cousin. She had red hair, green eyes, and was about 5'5". Then there was Calvert Hockley, Rose's fiance. He also was a fine man of twenty-five. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was about 5'10".Letti smiled and gathered a blue dress with princess sleeves and a rope belt type thing around the waist for Beth to wair. Letti helped Beth into her corset and dress then escourted her down the stairsto the dinning room.

"Cheer up Miss, today you board the grandest ship in the world." Letti whispered as she left.

'If I'm supposed to be so happy, why do I feel as if I just swallowed a pile of crap.' Beth thought as she put on a fake smile and walked in.

"Ah! There you are, Elizabeth! We were starting to wonder where you were, darling!" Andrew said looking up from the daily paper. Rose and Cal also looked and Rose gave her an encouraging smile.

Then Andrew said,"Well, turn around, let me look at you." Beth turned around slowly so he could look her over. He nodded his head in aproval.

Then Beth's Aunt Ruth said,"Well, everyone, I do believe it is time to leave."


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I still don't own the _Titanic_...tear But anyways... Thanks for the reviews! you have no idea how encouraging they are. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And as always, **review**! Also, from now on, it's going to be from Beth's point-of-view.

**SandraSmit19:** Thanks for your message! And I didn't have 'crap' written in my original, but I was thinking since Rose flips the finger and kinda swears, it would fit.

**rachel eckstein**: Thanks for the support! I wish to tell you that I have no wish to discontinue the series. If I don't update for awhile, that does not mean that I'm going to discontinue, it means my teacher is a hag.

**The Titanic**

As our new car pulled up along the _Titanic_, Rose was the first one out of it into the crisp, water-front air. She was followed by Cal, me and Andrew.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," Rose told Cal, who looked at her in disbelief.

"I agree," I said, and know Andrew looked at me in disbelief."It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauritania_."

"You two can blase about some things, Rose and Beth, but not about _Titanic_. It's over 100 feet longer than _Mauritania_ and far more luxurious," Cal told us, helping Aunt Ruth out of the car.

"Your daughter and niece are far too difficult to impress Ruth."

She just laughed and said,"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."

"It is unsinkable! God Himself could not sink this ship!" Andrew answered.

"Sir! Sir!" A man called.

"What?" Andrew asked, annoyed.

I sighed and looked around. Andrew was always like this, boasting about how he could afford the most _luxurious_ things and could buy almost anything he pleases.

"Sir, you have to check your baggage through the main turminal. It's right round that way, Sir."

"I put my faith in you, good sir. Now, kindly see my man."Andrew said, handing him some money.

"Yes Sir, my pleasure, Sir. If there is anything I can do at all." The attendant said as Mr. Lovejoy came to show him the luggage.

"Better hurry," Cal told us as we were grabbing some bags from the car.

"Our coats?" Rose aked looking behind us to see if someone had them.

"I have them." Trudy, Rose's maid said.

We passed where all the third-class passengers were boarding. I saw a man with his hair being combed through for lice. The woman ahead of us had three dogs she was trying to control.

I sighed, I knew that outwardly, I was everything a well-brought-up girl should be. But inside, I was screaming. It was like my entire life was already planned out for me, and all I had to do was sit back and watch it go by.

* * *

Five men were sitting around a table playing poker, the game almost over.

One started to speak Swedish to one, and he didn't sound very happy. Then an Italian started to talk to the other two.

"Jack, Matt, you two are _pazzo_. You bet everything we have!"

The two, Jack and Matt, leaned in,"When you got nothing-" Jack started.

"You got nothing to lose." Matt finished.

Now let me explain who Matt and Jack are and what they look like. They were obviously brothers, Jack older at nineteen and Matt seventeen. They both had dirty blond hair, and they were both 6'0". The only difference, it would seem, is that Jack had blue eyes while Matt had green.

One of the other men started to speak in Swedish. Then the other man replied,"You moron. I can't believe you bet our tickets."

Jack picked up a card, looked at it, and discarded another.

"Sven?"

They swaped a card, Jack discarded and picked up another.

"Alright, moment of truth."he said."Somebody's life is about to change.Fabrizio?

The Italian laid down his cards, an..'upset' look on his face.

"Niente?"

"Niente."

"Matt?"

"Not a thing."

"Olaf?"

"Nothing."

"Sven?"

Sven laid down his cards.

"Uh-oh. Two pair." Jack said."I'm sorry Fabrizio."

_"Che_ 'sorry?' _Ma voffanoula_! You bet all the money!"

Jack interupted him."I'm sorry, you're not going to see your mom again for a long time, because we're going to America!" He slaped his cards down on the table. "Full house, boys!"

"Whoa!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah!"

_"Dio mio, grazie_!"

Jack and Matt started to pick up all their winnings when Olaf grabbed Jacks shirt. He then said something in Swedish and punched Sven.

"Come on!"

"_Fiejlio di puttana_!"

"We're going home!" Matt said, kissing the tickets.

"We're going home!"

"I go to America!"

Then the bartender said, "No mate, _Titanic_ go to America in five minutes," pointing to the clock.

"Shit."

"Come on. Come on. Here." Jack said, handing Fabrizio a bag.

"_Andiamo_."

They rushed out of the bar.

"We're riding high style now!" Matt yelled.

"We're a couple of regular swells,"Jack said."We're practically goddamn royalty, _ragzzo mio_."

"You see, it's my _destino_! Like I told you, I go to America to be _millionario_!" Then as a car drove between them and the ship, Fabrizio yelled,"_Bastardo_!"

"You're _pazzo_!"

"Maybe, but I've got the tickets. Come on, I thought you were fast."

"_Aspetta_!"

"Wait, wait! Hey, wait!" Matt yelled as the loading ramp was coming back to land.

"We're passengers! Passengers!"

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" The attendant asked.

"Of course. Anyway, we don't have any lice. We're Americans, all three of us." Matt answered.

"Right, come aboard."

Matt, Jack, and Fabrizio ran through the ship to the deck.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?"


End file.
